


Contentment

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Braeden's never been particularly fond of sharing her things with others, but for almost five years, Kira has been the exception, particularly when it comes to clothes.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Braeden/Kira + "You look good in my clothes." also using this for the "She's so nosy" square on my TW Rare Character Bingo Card.

By the time Braeden hears the bedroom door creak open, she's drank half a pot of coffee, read the entire weekend edition of the paper, and compiled a grocery list sub-categorized by which store has the best deals on certain products. Kira's shuffling footsteps veer into the bathroom and moments later, the water starts running. Braeden gets up and flicks on their electric kettle; it'll be a few moments before Kira gets out of the shower, but the kettle is an older model that takes a few minutes to boil so, if she times it right (and she's certain she will), she'll have a cup of tea on the table at the exact moment Kira stumbles in. 

She places the cup down mere moments after the bathroom door opens, and she sits back down in her own chair just as Kira shuffles into the kitchen. Her hair is wrapped up in an intricately knotted towel, and the curve of her neck is slick with water. She's also wearing Braeden's clothes, a tank top and pajama shorts, both of which are too big on her. 

Braeden's never been particularly fond of sharing her things with others, but for almost five years, Kira has been the exception, particularly when it comes to clothes. 

"Good morning," Braeden says, sipping her fresh cup of coffee. Kira mumbles something incoherent, grabs her cup of tea and drags it to Braeden's side of the table before unceremoniously flopping down onto Braeden's lap, chin digging into the top of Braeden's head. Braeden snorts quietly and drops her hand from her coffee mug so that she can wrap her arm around Kira's waist instead. 

"I thought you were going to sleep in today," she asks, sliding her hand under the hem of Kira's (or rather, her) shirt and smoothing a thumb over the smooth, still damp skin of Kira's hip. 

"Tried," Kira mumbles, pressing her face into Braeden's hair. "But I forgot to turn my alarm off last night, and I couldn't go back to sleep once it went off." 

"You can always nap later," Braeden says. Kira makes a sound that might be agreeable before reaching out and grabbing her mug from the table. Braeden isn't much one for the taste of tea, but there's no denying that it smells rather pleasant, and she inhales deeply as the scent passes her nose. Kira takes a tiny sip and sighs contently before dropping her chin to the top of Braeden's head again. 

"Anything interesting in the paper?" 

"Is there ever?" Braeden replies. "Mrs. Margolis was on her front stoop though. Stared at me the entire time it took me to get the mail." 

"She's so _nosy_ ," Kira grumbles. "You think she'd be over us by now." 

"Some people don't have anything better to do than be nosy." When Kira leans forward to put her mug back on the table, Braeden intercepts and does it for her. When she leans back, she twists so that she can see Kira's face, still a little puffy from sleep. "By the way, have I ever mentioned that you look good in my clothes?"

Kira flushes pink, fingers dropping to the baggy fabric of her stolen tank top. 

Braeden grins and leans up to steal a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
